Just and Proper
|Seitō}} is the two hundred and fifty-seventh chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 28th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Kinoshita is switched in as a pinch server, but Akagi easily receives the ball. Coach Ukai has instructed Hinata to tightly mark Osamu as a way to put a stop to the increasing point gap between Karasuno and Inarizaki. With this new plan, Hinata successfully stops Atsumu and Osamu's quick by using a commit block. This ties the score at 18 - 18, but Osamu quickly adapts and scores even with Hinata tightly marking him. The battle between Hinata and Osamu continues but things aren't going well for Karasuno as the score reaches 20-18 in Inarizaki's favor. Plot Kinoshita is subbed in to pinch serve, but he is way too nervous to focus properly. Noticing this, Coach Ukai reminds Kinoshita that everyone on the courts are high school students and not some unbeatable aliens. He makes a serve, but Akagi manages to return it to Atsumu. As the twins get ready for their quick, Shimada and Takinoue are surprised to see Hinata match Osamu's movements. It's revealed that Coach Ukai has instructed Hinata to do a commit block just like what Inuoka did in Karasuno's first practice match against Nekoma. Since Osamu is a wing spiker, the quick's range is restricted to his position on the right side of the court. So while Hinata tightly marks Osamu, the other two players in the row will mark the other attackers from left and center. As he watches the play enfold, Coach Ukai is worried about how to limit the twins' quick since he knows firsthandedly just how terrifying of a weapon it can be. However, Coach Ukai and others are stunned when Hinata successfully shuts down Osamu's spike on his first attempt. Karasuno celebrates as they draw even with Inarizaki at for the first time in this match at 18 - 18. Osamu is amazed by Hinata's jumping power and admits to being caught off guard. Meanwhile, Shimada and Takinoue are anxious about Ukai leaving such an important task to Hinata, but realizes they have no other way but to try it. Despite being blocked the first time, Osamu quickly adapts and spikes through Hinata, allowing Inarizaki to win back the lead. Meanwhile, Inarizaki blockers are getting used to Hinata's quick and is putting up a good resistance. Eventually, one of Nishinoya's receives went awry and forced Hinata into a joustling battle with Osamu at the net. Despite all of Hinata's efforts, Osamu easily wins the battle and puts the score at 20 - 18. Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Kei Tsukishima * Yū Nishinoya * Hisashi Kinoshita * Keishin Ukai * Michinari Akagi * Aran Ojiro * Tobio Kageyama * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kōshi Sugawara * Hitoshi Ginjima * Atsumu Miya * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Sō Inuoka (flashback) * Asahi Azumane * Daichi Sawamura * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Osamu Miya * Chikara Ennoshita * Kazuhito Narita * Ittetsu Takeda * Ren Ōmimi * Suguru Daishō * Mika Yamaka * Yūtarō Kindaichi * Akira Kunimi Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 29 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki